Your christmas Angel
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year! The GALS! are strapped for cash so they decide to bake for presents instead. Why does Aya feel so insucure about the girls that Rei hangs around... sometimes even Ran! Is she being parinoid? CHAP 10 UP! YAY!
1. Our story begins

You're Christmas Angel

**You're Christmas Angel**

**A GALS! Fic! **

**I don't own GALS! Or know why I'm writing a Christmas fic in august….**

**Chapter 1**

"Yay! Two weeks till Christmas" Ran Kotobuki crowed. "Miyu is very excited" Miyu Yamzaki clapping her gloved hands in glee.

Only Aya Hoshino was silent as she stared at the ground. "Aya what are you going to get Rei"? Ran asked evilly.

Aya blushed at the mention at her boyfriend's name. "I really don't know what he would want" Aya admitted.

"Miyu will help you find him a present" Miyu said cheerfully. "Really thanks Miyu" Aya chirped.

"Miyu was thinking about baking Yamato some cookies she is kind of strapped for cash" she said.

"Wow present of the century" Ran said sarcastilly. "I guess Tatsuchichi will like some sweets" she said.

**Meanwhile at Shibuya Crossing…..**

"Hey Rei I hope you weren't waiting too long" Yuya panted as he ran across the street. Rei scowled in response and crossed his arms in a huff.

"I had to work even though that one would be what you"- "Whatever Yuya are you ready"?

"I'm a little nervous". "Why we've been doing this since middle school" Rei said beginning to walk.

"It's just that theres so many girls just waiting for us…." Rei looked over at his best friend curiously even though his face showed no emotion.

"Since when do you care about the girls"? he asked smugly. Yuya blushed. "I- I don't I was just saying there are a lot of them" he stammered.

"You must be waiting for someone… or you must like someone else but…. Whatever her name is".

"Ran"? "No the Honda girl what's her name…." "No I mean look it's Ran"! Rei sighed. "Rei- pyon over here"! She was shouting and jumping and waving.

With a sigh which was mostly on Reis part they went over to the GALS. But suddenly their path was blocked by three rather ugly tan faced GALS.

"What do you hussies want with our Rei" They screeched. "Who the hell are you calling a hussy tan skanks"?! Ran demanded.

"Access to our Rei is denied"! Yellow tan screeched again._ I'm not anybody's Rei dammit!_ He thought with a scowl.

"Rei doesn't belong to you" Miyu snapped. Aya just stood motionless. "He does as far as she's concerned" Blue tan said pointing at Aya.

"Miyu is right…. Rei doesn't belong to anyone" Aya chocked out. "Okay bitches… I'm getting sick of this… you want to fight for him"?! Yellow tan demanded.

Aya's fists clenched underneath her brown coat. "Bring it on skanks"! Ran bellowed. The tan trio ran at her.

Ran charged back along with Miyu. Red Tan came at Aya and just as she was going to cover her face he jumped in front of her.

"Otohata- Kun…." The punch hit him right in the jaw. He didn't flinch. "Rei baby" she cried.

"I'm so sorry"! She hollered. "You BAKA!! You could have ruined his perfect face" the other screeched from Ran's choke hold.

He pushed her off of him. "You okay Aya"? He asked. "I… I'm fine... Thank you Rei" she stammered.

"No problems don't die while I'm away" he said. "Ran are you alright"? Yuya asked for the millionth time.

"I told you second place I'm fine okay"?! "Okay then do you need anything"? "AUGH"!!

POKA!! "NO"! "Okay then… do you guys want to come inside with us"? Yuya asked rubbing his sore face.

"Sure" Miyu and Aya said before ran could get her "Mere cold won't get the worlds greatest GAL down" speech.

They pushed through the crowd or screaming girls. "I love you Rei"! One called. "Marry me Asou"!! Someone else yelled.

"Happy holidays Otohata… I can be you're Christmas present"! Another girl called. Aya blushed.

How could she compete with all those beautiful girls? She was plain and boring and quiet…..

"I'll date Rei for Ran"!! Aya fists clenched. She pushed her hair angrily from her face. "What's with you"? Rei demanded.

"Nothing" she said quietly. _Dumb skanks!!_ She immediately blushed and apologized to everyone outside in her mind.

I'm sorry girl in the purple coat… sorry Blue gloves girl….. "Okay then you guys can wait out here" Yuya said pointing to some chair right in front of the glass.

"Okay" Miyu said and they sat down. The red on air button flashed. "Hello everyone listens out there… 'M DJ Yuki Chan and our special guests are Rei Otohata and Yuya Asou"! She chirped.

Rei scowled and looked away as Yuki was fussing over Yuya. He felt someone eyes on him.

He whipped around and scowled fiercely. Aya immediately dropped her gaze with a guilty blush.

Oh it was just Aya. For some reason he wanted to go apologize to her. "Otohata"?! "Oh sorry I wasn't listening repeat the question" he said with a bored sigh.

"How rude" Ran said looking up from he issue of GALS! Magazine. "I said how do feel about your success"?

"Meh. It's allright". "What are you're favorite accessories"? "What I'm wearing". "Okay then who do you plan on spending Christmas with" she asked hopefully looking at him.

He could practilly see the please speech bubble above her head. "No on"- "Me and my friends" Yuya said quickly.

Rei scowled again. "I was wondering if I could come and hang out with you guys" Yuki said.

"No no no" Aya prayed feeling guilty at once. Why should she be bothered if some DJ- "I'm afraid that this is a private party" he said.

"Liar" Miyu and Ran coughed causing Aya to giggle everyone in Shibuya would problay be there!

Yuki was disappointed. "Oh well… I guess next year then" she said glumly. "I guess next year then" Rei mocked her in his mind.

"Oh man we're almost out of time… well it was nice having you here" Yuki said. "Thank you" Yuya said.

"I guess I'll see you boys around then" she said. And to Aya's horror she leaned forward and gave Rei a kiss on the cheek.

Aya got up and walked toward the exit. Suddenly the door lurched sideways and the floor was flying up to meet her.

**What will happen to poor Aya? Find out in the next chapter!! R and R please!**


	2. Detention! dun dun dun!

You're Christmas Angel

**You're Christmas Angel**

**I don't own GALS!**

**On the last chapter where I left you hanging: Yuki leaned forward and to Aya's horror kissed Rei on the cheek.**

**She got up and headed for the exit but suddenly the door lurched sideways and the floor rushed up to meet her.**

**Chapter 2**

Before she have some floor for lunch a pair of strong arms caught her. "You sure are clumsy" a deep voice that made her blush.

"She was fainting" Miyu said rushing to Rei's side. "Aya are you okay"? Yuya asked. "A dizzy spell isn't enough to keep the worlds greatest GAL down" Ran said.

Aya managed to nod weakly. Aya blushed, just realizing that she was in Rei's arms. He cleared his throat.

"If you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask" Ran teased. Miyu and Yuya laughed.

Rei was staring down at her. What she wanted to do more than anything else was lean up about a fraction of and inch and press her lips to his…. But she knew she'd never have the courage to do it.

Rei wondered what she was thinking about and stared down at her. She looked deep in thought and blushed as red as his shirt.

"Um… would you mind letting go of me"? He asked. "Gomen- Nasi Otohata- Kun" Aya said untangling herself from his arms.

Yuya shoved open the door and they had to go through the crowd again. "I love you Otohata"! Someone shouted.

Aya stiffened. That girl over there was very pretty more so than her. The girl in the pink jacket looked nice too and she could have sworn she saw Rei looking at her.

She shook it off and braved through the crowd.

**Finally! They escape the crowd ….**

"That was close" Yuya said. "It's zero mean the way those girls hang around wherever you go Otohata… everyone knows you have eyes for Aya" she said making a kissing sound.

"Shut up Kotobuki…. Everyone knows you have eyes for Yuya" he said with a smirk. Yuya's face lit up. "Nani?! For real do you mean it Ran"?

Ran rolled her eyes. Aya blushed. "Ooh look a crepe stand!! I'm hungry Rei-pyon"! Ran cried.

Why did she get to call him names like Rei- pyon _Gag!_ And get away with it?! _Am I jealous of Ran?_

_I know that Otohata- Kun told me he liked her a long time ago… but that was a year and a half ago... Oh why do I feel this way?!_

"Aya I'm talking to you" Rei was saying. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry Otohata- K- I mean Rei I'd like strawberry" she said.

Rei frowned. _She always calls me Otohata- Kun… it's almost as revolting as Rei- pyon…why did she just call me Rei? It is my name but-_

"Thank you for the crepe" Aya said. "No problem" he said. "So Rei what do you want for Christmas"? Miyu asked giving Aya a knowing look.

"It doesn't matter" he said. Ran ruffled his hair. "Of course it does chicken head"! Ran bellowed.

"Don't ever touch me again… or call me chicken head" he snapped. Aya glanced at his messed up hair.

"What? I look that bad"? he asked with a scowl. She said nothing. "You wouldn't mind fixing it for me would you"?

Aya shook her head and ran a trembling hand through his hair. It was soft and shiny and felt so nice.

_Otohata- Kun has very nice hair…I can't believe he actually let me do this... OH NO!!_ Just as Aya was thinking that a blob a white stuff fell on top of her hair.

"Eww gross"! Miyu shrieked. "That's foul" Yuya said. "A little bird crap won't keep the worl"-

Suddenly a loud shriek filled the square and Aya realized that it was hers. Her hand flew up to her hair and sure enough it was there.

_Birds aren't even supposed to be around in the winter!!_ Aya thought. She looked up into Rei's smirking face and blushed in spite of herself.

He reached over and wiped it out of her black shiny hair. "Thank you" she said with another blush.

"Miyu is so cold" Miyu said. "Miyu wishes her Yamato- Kun was here to keep her warm"!

"Gag"! Ran said. "I don't know who in their right mind would eat crepes n the middle of the winter" Rei muttered.

"Iru! You got a problem with it" Ran challenged.

**The next day in Naka Teach's class**

"Kotobuki….." Naka teach said ominously. Ran continued to snore. "Kotobuki…." Aya winced, knowing what was in store for her friend.

"KOTOBUKI SLEEP AT HOME DAMMIT"!! Naka teach roared. "Nani? Oh hey Naka Teach… what's up"? she asked yawning.

"IT'S MR.NAKANISHI"! he roared again. Miyu giggled. "Now that Ms. Kotobuki is awake to join us who can tell me the answer to last night's homework"? He said going to the board.

"Don't tell me that no did it" he groaned. "The answer is Y equals 3x plus 5" Aya said. "Nice job Hoshino! Kotobuki try to follow her example" Naka Teach snapped.

"Thank you Naka- Sen" Aya said with a blush. "I know that Christmas is few days away but…." Aya lost track of his thoughts when a note landed under her desk.

_Nice Job Aya! Can you help me with my homework?_

_Miyu_

"Would you like to share that with the class Hoshino"? Naka Teach asked suddenly beside her.

Aya handed over the note. Naka Teach read it. "Yes she can Ms. Yamazaki… in detention along with Ms. Kotobuki" he snapped.

Miyu and Ran groaned. Aya's blood froze in her veins.

**Later….**

Aya's phone vibrated she quickly opened the text message.

**Ran: Detention is zero mean**

**Miyu: I know and Naka Teach always just sleeps anyway**

**Aya: We sort of brought this on ourselves**

**Ran: Who asked you?**

**Miyu and Aya: You did!**

**Ran: Did you guys see that new Burberry scarf that just came from the states in the mall yesterday?**

**Miyu: 4 real? 4 how much??**

**Ran: 3000 yen!! ******

**Miyu: I can afford that!!**

**Ran: I bet Aya can!**

**Aya: I'm sort of saving up for college…**

**Ran: Aya we're juniors we don't have to really think about that stuff yet…**

**Miyu: Maybe you don't but we do!**

**Ran: What do you think Rei will give Aya for Christmas??**

**Miyu: I don't know….**

**Aya: I'm right here you know!!**

**Miyu and Ran: We know!**

Aya blushed. They were talking about her like she wasn't even here!! A new message popped up but this time the name Rei Otohata popped up.

**Where are you guys? We've been waiting for 25 minutes? I'm not about to freeze my ass off for some moron like Kotobuki you know…**

**Ja ne, Rei**

**Miyu passed me a note in Naka- sen's class and we got a detetion we'll be out in a few minutes…. I'll see you soon Otohata- Kun**

**Aya**

**Ran: Hello?!**

**Aya: I'm sorry I got another message.**

**Miyu and Ran: Nani?! From who?**

**Aya: Otohata- Kun**

**Ran: Did he pledge his love to you?**

**Miyu: lol**

**Aya: No he was wondering where we were he said he's freezing**

**Ran" Good maybe it'll freeze some of the jerk in him too!!**

**Miyu: Oh Ran……**

**Aya: It's 4:30 which means it's time to go!! Are you coming or will I see you in Shibuya?**

**Ran and Miyu: Okay lets go!**

**Meanwhile**

**Miyu passed me a note in Naka- sen's class and we got a detetion we'll be out in a few minutes…. I'll see you soon Otohata- Kun**

**Aya**

Rei stared at the text he'd gotten back from Aya and scowled. It was unusual for Aya to get a detetion for anything.

He smirked. Maybe some of the moron was rubbing off on her…. And then he saw her. She looked amazing.

Her long hair was worn strait and her cheeks were pink from the cold. The pink coat she wore flew out around her as she ran towards him.

But there was a panic in her eyes. "Otohata- Kun… you have to help me" she panted. "What's wrong… tell me"! He demanded shaking her a little bit.

"It's Ran" she said with a panicked look in her eyes. "Please help us"! She cried again. "Okay take me to her" he said.

**What's the matter with Ran??**

**Find out in chapter 3!**

**R and R pweeze!! **


	3. Crash! Bang bang! Kitchen battle!

Your Christmas angel

**Your Christmas angel**

**Chapter 3**

"My heel! I can't go walking around like this, not when my boot has a mouth"! Ran screeched.

"Next time try walking moron" Rei muttered. "Shut the hell up! Unless you plan on buying me some new boots! Dammit I just bought these"! Ran said again.

"Who knows where we can get some boots"? Ran demanded. "I saw this pair of really cute black ones in the mall but their 3000 yen just like the scarf" Miyu said with s sigh.

"Aya…." Miyu and Ran trailed off. "Onegai"?! Ran bellowed pleadingly. "I have to save up for college I'm sorry" she said.

"Aya please!! College is zero mean please just this once"? Ran pleaded again. Aya sighed.

"Okay" she said reluctantly.

**The mall…..**

It turned out to be more that 3000 yen that they all spent during that mall crawl. They wound up getting the scarf, the boots and the matching clothes.

And when they ran out of money Otohata actually bought some of the things and didn't complain once about hauling all of the bags.

When Ran whined about being hungry they sat down at the food court to have lunch. "Thank you so much Otohata- Kun" Aya said shyly.

"No problem you're my friends you know" he said with a shrug. Aya blushed. "I don't know how I'm supposed to pay you back for all of this…" she trailed off when she noticed her was even listening to her.

He was staring across the way at the Record shop. Aya decided not to bother him about it and made conversation with Miyu.

"What would you like for Christmas Miyu"? Aya asked. "Just to be with my Yamato"- "Gag"! Ran coughed.

"Ran! You're so mean"! Miyu yelped. Aya turned to say something to Rei but he was gone.

"Where did Otohata- Kun go"? she asked. "Home I guess" Yuya said. Aya spotted him going down the escalator.

She bolted from the table before she could talk herself out of it. "OTOHATA- KUN WAIT"!! She bellowed.

He froze and waited for her at the bottom. "You stopped me to say nothing"?! He demanded darkly.

"I just wanted to say… thank you" she panted. He frowned at her. "Your welcome" He said in confusing.

_Aitsu ga boku no naka Ni…._ Dicot bellowed from her phone. They just stood there motionless.

"This is irritating I'm going home. Ja Ne" He said, leaving Aya standing there all alone.

**Later… At the house………**

"What's taking Miyu so long"? Ran demanded. "Ran that's a lot of shopping to do for one person" Aya said absently petting their cat Renessmee.

"Come here Nessie come here kitty" Ran cooed to the cat. "Ran! Don't nickname my cat after the loch ness monster"! Miyu shrieked coming through the door with an arm load of bags.

Aya giggled. Renesmee rubbed against Aya's leg and she picked her up. "Good kitty" she cooed to it.

"Do I have everything we need" Miyu asked handing Aya the list. Aya looked it over.

**Flour**

**Sugar**

**Cookie cutters….**

"Yes everything's here" Aya said. "Lets get started then" Ran said.

**Meanwhile with Yuya and Rei…….**

**Yuya: Hey Rei are you busy**

**Rei: I WAS!!**

**Yuya: Sorry!! When do you plan on going shopping for the girls?**

**Rei: I'll go if I feel like it!**

**Yuya: I was wondering if we could go together**

**Rei: If that's what you've decided that's fine I guess**

**Yuya: Great how about tomorrow after school?**

**Rei: whatever**

**Yuya: What r u getting Aya?**

**Rei: I have to work. Ja Ne.**

**Back at the house…**

It was a warm atmosphere at the girls' house. The radio was playing one of their favorite songs Cinderella Rhapsody and they were singing along.

They were singing into whisks and were practilly covered in flour. Even the cat was meowing along with them.

Aya didn't even mind Ran's horrible wailing. Aya tossed the cookie sheet into the oven and twirled around the kitchen.

"That was Cinderella Rhapsody and next up we have the song Aitsu by Dicot" the DJ said.

"Saa ikn boku WA nani o suru koto Ni mo aitsu no kao o dete kuru" They sang. They mixed gleefully and sang even louder when Ran cranked up the radio.

"Saa shigoto o hajimoyou dakado aitsu ga jama o shite shimau" They wailed. "Bari Bari Bari Bari no shigoto nigen desu" Ran screeched.

"Dakado boku wa mou aitsu de seiha sarteta" Aya sang. None of them noticed when the door opened.

"Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kagme shimatte boku ga… Aitsu de ippani naru" They sang.

They danced around the kitchen until they heard two pairs of hands clapping. They blushed and dropped their makeshift mic.

"YOU SAW NOTHING"!! Ran bellowed at Yuya and Rei. "Actually I did and it was hilarious" Rei said holding up his cell phone and playing back the video.

Musical laughter filled the room. Everyone to look at Rei and he was in hysterics. This caused Aya to laugh and it created a chain reaction.

Soon everyone in the room was laughing. "Shut up" Ran crowed throwing a bowl of mix at Rei's head but it hit Aya.

"Ran"! she cried. She picked up another bowl to hurl at her but it hit Miyu who scraped the mix off and flung it at Yuya.

"Hey"! He threw some crud at Rei. "Morons" he said picking up some dough from the counter.

"No not my hair"! Miyu shrieked as it flew past her and hit Aya in the face. "Otohata- Kun"!! she screeched.

She threw some more dough in his direction and it landed right on his new jacket. "Dammit Aya! You'll pay"! he crowed.

A bowl full of mix smashed by Yuya and some got o his face. "Ran"! "Take that" Miyu cried flinging some more at him.

Aya squirted some decoration frosting at Rei and Yuya. "Oh no you don't"Yuya cried flinging some more at Aya.

"Lethal Mix bowl boomerang"! Ran and Miyu cried. It nailed all three of them in the face.

"Ran… Miyu"!! the shouted. Aya evilly flung some more dough at them and they returned the favor.

Rei located some whipped cream and squirted it in Aya's hair. And Aya returned the favor.

They all laughed.


	4. High grades

You're Christmas Angel

**You're Christmas Angel**

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own GALS! Or speak Japanese very well**

**Honan High School**

"AUGH!! Why do zero mean things like exams exist"?! Ran yelled angrily. Aya and Miyu sweat dropped.

"It can't be that bad Ran what did you get"? Aya asked. Miyu snatched the paper from her and handed it to Aya.

**F! Kotobuki sleep on your own time dammit! See me after class... I believe you need a tutor.**

"Oh Ran" Miyu said reading the paper. "That's awful". "I don't have time to have Naka- Teach tutor me! I have to help Towa- Rin with the party at palm tree, get my hair done, finish baking and go shopping" she groaned putting her head down on the desk.

"Maybe I can tutor you" Aya said. "Maji?! Then let me see last night's homework"! she crowed reaching for Aya's school bag.

Aya pushed it out of reach. "No Ran I mean you really have to learn. I will teach you but you can't copy" Aya said.

"Aw man"! "Aya do you mind teaching Miyu too"? "No problem. We can prepare for the holiday and learn something new"! They all said in unison.

**Meisho High school**

_This is pointless… I know this stuff_ Rei thought as the teacher droned on about math. "I'm going to pass back your exams now" the teacher said.

Rei quickly shoved his sketchbook in his desk. The teacher dropped the test paper on his desk.

He picked it up and looks it over.

**Great job!!**

He smirked and leaned over to Yuya who was frowning. "What'd you get"? "Oh man I got a C plus" he groaned.

"I got an A" Rei said. "Lucky" Yuya grumbled. Rei sighed. "I need a new sketch book" Rei said with a sigh.

Yuya pulled it out to examine it. It was worn and torn up pretty bad. "Dude just throw that thing away" Yuya said.

"No. I'll just get another one" he said defiantly.

**Honan High School**

"I love fried chicken lunches" Ran said with her mouth full. "Eww Ran" Miyu said. "Okay Ran… what's 29 times 2"? Aya said holding the book open.

"Math is zero mean". "Ran…!" "Okay uh 100". "No" Aya sighed. "Okay now how about the Pythagorean threom"?

"Miyu knows this one"! Miyu cried taking the book. Aya looked over her work. "That's right Miyu the square root of 25 equals c squared" Aya said gleefully.

"Miyu will pass the exams for sure next time" she chirped. "Hey look the exam rankings for the other schools are posted" Ran said.

Aya and Miyu went over to them along with Ran. "Congrats Aya you got the highest mark in our year"! Miyu said.

"Oh what a nerd. Otohata got the highest mark in the entire school! The lucky bastard" Ran grumbled.

"I'll make sure to congratulate him" Aya said more to herself than to Ran and Miyu. "If you too studied together you'd problay get the highest marks in Japan" Ran said sarcastically.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Miyu said grabbing Aya's phone. "Miyu no"! Aya shrieked.

**Meisho High school**

Rei Otohata frowned down at the text he had just received.

**Dear Otohata, I was wondering if you wanted to study for the next exam together. By the way congratulations on getting the highest rank in the school**

**Aya**

"Hmm…" he said. He hit the reply button and began to type.

"Miyu why did you do that"?! Aya yelped. She was hyperventilating. "Calm down Aya... it was just a question" Ran said.

"Otohata will problay say yes anyway" Miyu said. Aya's phone pinged.

**Sure if that's what you want. Thanks, congrats to you too. We could meet in Shibuya if you want.**

**Rei**

"Oh my god" Miyu said passing it to Aya. Aya blushed. "Reply" Ran and Miyu hissed. "Okay" Aya said.

**That would be great if you have the time. I wouldn't want to impose or anything. **

**Aya**

"Tell her you'll meet her after school" Yuya urged. "Shut up man. I have to work anyway".

"No you don't" Yuya said with an evil grin. "Yuya… what did you do"? "Nothing" he said with an evil grin.

"Yuya….!"

**Of course you wouldn't impose Aya. As a matter of fact I think that's a great idea. I don't have to work at all this week so we can study everyday. Look forward 2 seeing you.**

**Rei**

**PS- Yuya will be there too**

Aya blushed again. "Iru"? She whispered. "Hai. Iru" Miyu said. "Aww how sweet… Aya has a date"! Ran teased.

"No I don't". "You do now Aya"Ran said.

**A random café in Shibuya**

As much as Rei denied that he was thinking it Aya looked nice. Her hair was tied up and she wore a purple shirt and a white skirt and huge platform sandals.

She was wearing a butterfly necklace too. "Yo" he said. "Hello Otohata- Kun" Aya said shyly.

He patted the spot next to him. Ran slid in. _He didn't say anything… why does Ran get to-_

"Kotobuki this spot is for Hoshino" he said firmly. Aya's blushed really red. "Whatever chicken head… I didn't want to sit next to you anyway" she huffed.

Aya sheepishly sat down. "So what do you think we should go over first"? He asked. "I… um… How about… you deicide" se chocked out.

"Well English sucks so how about that"? "Sure" she said smiling.

**Miyu: They must really like each other**

**Ran: Aww there lovey dovey**

**Miyu: very funny. It think you should be paying attention too!**

**Ran: I don't need homework. Viva me!**

**Yuya: They sure seem intense**

**Tatsuki: Ran- pyon!!**

**Ran: Tatsukichi! **

**Tat: How have you been Ran- pyon?**

**Ran: Fine! Otochi and Aya are on a date!**

**Tat: Maji?!**

**Yuya: No there studying**

**Tat: Oh thank for the explanation brother!**

**Yuya: Don't call me-**

**Miyu: We should all be paying attention actually….**

**Ran: Miyu are you and Aya related?!**

**Miyu: No…**

**Ran: Then quit being such a nerd!**

**Yuya: Aya's not a nerd**

**Tat: I wish I was there. How long r u staying brother?**

**Yuya: Until 5 why?**

**Ran and Miyu: I think he wants to join us!!**

**Tat: Can I brother?**

**Yuya: Ask ran…**

**Ran: Sure Tatsukichi!**

**Tat: Thank you Ran- pyon!**

"Are you sure that's 5"? Rei asked scratching his head. "Yes it is Otohata- Kun you just have to plug in the other two numbers".

"What other two numbers"? "These" Aya said pointing to the corner of the page. "Oh. Oops".

"See"? Rei scribbled something down on their scrap paper. "Actually its 5 and a half". "Nani? I must have missed that one" Aya said.

"Here I'll show you" Rei said.

Next up was art.

"Oh I'm horrible" Aya groaned. "No your not just slacken you contour lines a little". "No not that much. Here let me show you".

He took he hand and showed her how to erase just right. Aya blushed again. "Thanks". "Your vanishing point is just a little off. May I"?

"Sure" Aya sod handing him the paper. "Oh Rei…. That's beautiful" Aya said leaning over him to look at what he was drawing.

"Your serf portrait is so good… I look awful". "It's not that bad". "Rei… I was wondering if maybe you could tutor me in art…. But only if you don't have work".

"Sure".

**Miyu: Miyu's Yamato- Kun used to help her study like that…**

**Ran: Gag!**

**Yuya: I think that's romantic… Hey Ran do you need any help with-**

**Tat: I think I'm good enough for my Ran-pyon! Aren't I?**

**Ran: Hai Tatsukichi –Kun**

**Tat: Oh Ran- pyon….**

**Yuya and Miyu: Gag!**

POKA! "Shut up" Ran said. Aya and Rei laughed.

**A half an hour later……**

"Hi Renessmee" Aya said to the cat, who had lept into her arms. "Meow". "Good Kitty". Aya began to talk to the cat, who was the keeper of all off her secrets.

"So what do you think of Otohata- Kun". "Meow_ hiss_" Renessmee replied. "He's not that bad".

"Meow". "I don't know what to get him for Christmas though and I only have a week". "Meow" the cat replied and then she jumped from Aya's arms and onto the stereo.

"Great Idea kitty" Aya said as she jumped back into her lap. Renessmee began to purr. "And what about you"?

"Meow". "I think I'm going to bake him something extra special". _"Purr"._ "You can have some too" Aya giggled.

"Okay Goodnight Renessmee… I need to be able to wake up early in the morning". "Meow" Renessmee replied.

She padded to the pillow beside Aya ad settled in for the night.

**What do you think? R and R please. I hope you liked it. Next chap will be up tomorrow!!**


	5. Savior

You're Christmas Angel

**You're Christmas Angel**

**Thank you Aki from hell for your reviews!! I really appreciate those. Now on with the story!!**

**Chapter 5**

"I can't decide" Aya groaned to herself. It was 7am and she was the only one up. She was poised over a cook book.

Otohata- Kun didn't like sweet things… she wished he did. She wanted his present to be extra special.

School started at eight fifteen if she could make it to the market and back…. She got up and put on her coat and headed out of the door.

It was freezing today. When the wind hit her face it stung. But she walked on down the street.

"Hey! Hey you"! Someone shouted. Aya ignored them and walked faster."Hey beautiful don't be shy"!

"Where are you going so soon"?! One of the guys grabbed her. "It's rude not to answer someone when they talk to you" the guy said.

"I- I'm sorry…" Aya chocked out. This early no one was on the street. It was just her and them and a dull roar in the distance….

"It's okay… but it'll take a little more than an apology" he said. "Please don't hurt me" Aya whimpered.

"Now why would I hurt a pretty little thing like you? I just want to… get to know you better".

He ran his hand through her hair. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you… I just want to"- "Please stop"! Aya yelped.

"Don't be scared". "I"- "Don't you see how much I want you… don't be so stiff"! Aya tried to kick him but she was too pressed against the brick wall.

"A little rough are we? No matter I can play rough too". "No"! "Shh… we don't want to get caught… I know what you Kogals are easy anyway".

The roar was coming closer. He kissed her trembling lips. "Stop" she cried but her cry was muffled.

Something squealed to a stop right near the alley. "Shh! I won't hurt you won't feel a thing…. On hell no"!

"Take you dammed hands off of her **Right now**" A deep vice growled. "Who are you to"-

A punch caught him in the mouth, cutting off his sentence. He whirled around and swung back.

"How dare you touch her like that"! "Hey man take it easy…AHH"! Another punch caught him in the mouth.

Aya opened her eyes. "Otohata- Kun"! She gasped. "Aya…." "Back off man, the kogals mine"! He spat.

"Aya doesn't belong to anyone"! Rei roared. They guy pulled out something. Oh god. A pocketknife.

"Get on the bike and ride off… or die" he threatened holding the knife to his throat. Aya sobbed.

"Shut the hell up" they guy growled. "Please don't hurt him…" she sobbed. "Well what are you going to do? Leave or die"?!

What happened next was like watching a movie. At least for Aya. She grabbed the guy by the hair and pulled hi away from Rei.

"Run Otohata- Kun"!! She screamed. She was knocked to the ground with a single slap.

"YOU TWO ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF"!! He roared. Suddenly he was howling in pain as a hand hit him in the back of the head.

He crumpled to the ground. "Come on"! He said pulling her out of the alley. She clung to him and sobbed until her throat was raw.

Aya was shocked that he didn't push her away. He let her sob on and ruin his shirt. "Thank…. You…so… much" she sobbed.

He just let her cry and was silent. "You could've died and… it would've been…my...Fault…" she sobbed.

He awkwardly put his arms around her. "True… but I'm standing here aren't I? Look at me Aya".

She lifted her tearstained face up to look at him. "See? I'm right here and I won't leave until you want me to".

"Oh Rei…". "You're ruining my shirt. Seriously I have to go to school in this" Rei said.

"I'm sorry…. Thank you for saving me". "That bastard had it coming" Rei muttered coldly.

"Come on lets go your going to be late" he said helping her onto his motor bike. She leaned into him as they took off down the street.

**Honan High School**

"You're late Hoshino" Naka Teach said. "Gomen Naka Sen" Aya said taking her seat. 

**Ran: Aya where the hell were you?!**

**Miyu: You had Miyu very worried**

**Ran: I beat the hell out of everybody on our block looking for you Aya!**

**Miyu: We tried calling Otochi but he didn't answer so we called Yuya and he didn't know where Rei was either.**

**Ran: Were you with Otochi?**

**Miyu: Tell me!!**

**Aya: Yes I was-**

**Ran: I knew it!! Hope you didn't do anything you wouldn't regret-**

**Miyu: Naka Teach alert!!**

Aya snapped her phone shut and dropped it in her bag.

**Meisho High **

_If I ever see that bastard again I swear I'll kill him! How dare he touch Aya like that?! I'll never forget the look on her face… the fear and the terror._

_I'll just have to watch out for her from now on I guess…. Why do I care so much?! Sheesh… I'm worse than my mother…_

"Otohata"? "Is Otohata here"? "I'm here" he said raising his hand. "Rei why do you look so pissed"? Yuya asked.

"I had a bad morning" he grumbled sketching furiously. "What happened"? Yuya asked. "Some guy made a pass at Aya and I got pissed. That's all".

"I knew you liked her! But why did you get mad"? "The way he had her against that wall and the way he was in her face…. I heard her tell him no... And he was talking about how Kogals were easy.

She had told him no but he didn't listen. I was so dammed mad I swear if I'd had a weapon I would've killed him Yuya. She looked so terrified… and after I beat his ass she just clung to me and ruined my shirt.

That's why it looks so disgusting. She was so afraid… the look in her eyes was so pitiful. She was afraid I'd be killed because of her.

That's why my morning sucked" Rei said. The pencil he was holding had snapped in two. Yuya was staring wide eyed at him.

"Is she okay"? "Yeah I dropped her off at school". "That was nice of you Rei. Even if you do look disgusting" Yuya smirked.

Rei frowned at his shirt. "You're right… I need a bathroom pass" he said. Why else would Rei be so angry if she was in danger if he didn't like her? Yuya wondered.

If he was willing to risk his life for this girl… then he liked her. Maybe even loved her. Yuya thought as he watched his friend disappear through the door.

_Thank you Otohata-Kun…_ Aya thought.

**So what did you think? R and R please!**

**Onward to the next chapter!!**


	6. Flu season

You're Christmas Angel

**You're Christmas Angel**

**Chapter 6**

"Rei don't make me call your mom" Yuya threatened. "Go ahead". "Rei get back in the bed".

"No exams are today and I have to keep up my average" he said again. "Rei…" "I'm going to school Yuya even if I have to go through you" he said with a dark look.

"Your temperature is 100 degrees"- "I feel fine Yuya honestly" he said with a scowl. "Okay fine. Hurry up".

**Later**

"Dude your ruining the whole presentation" Yuya hissed. Rei coughed again and shot him a dark look.

"I don't_ cough_ care this is boring" Rei muttered. "Otohata you look awful" the teacher said.

"I feel _cough cough_ fine"he wheezed. "Right did you know that hell has just frozen over"?

Rei scowled. "Take this pass and go to the nurse's office" he said handing him a slip. "I'll walk him there" said Kaedae, and over excited freshman.

"Okay then. Rei you'll be walking with Kaedae".

"I can't believe that I'm talking to _the_ Rei Otohata" she gushed as they walked down the hall.

"Hmm". "I'm you biggest fan you know. I've gotten every issue of"- "You're supposed to be walking me to the nurse's office not telling me your life story" he snapped.

"I'm sorry" she said. For a second she reminded him of Aya. She dropped him at the nurse's office.

"It was nice meeting you Otohata" she said. "Yeah thanks". He walked into the office.

The nurse's face lit up. "Oh well hello Otohata" she said. _He's young enough to be my son._

_But he is so damned cute!! Now I'll have my chance to get him alone and- No he's young enough to be your son!! _ She thought.

"What can I do you for? I mean do for you"? "I was actually felling kind of sick". "Oh well let me take you temperature".

"Oh My! Otohata your temperature is 104.5 you need to go to the hospital". "No I don't Mr. Busey's room is over heated anyway".

"Oh of course" she said getting lost in his eyes. "Well then I'll just send you home".

**Meanwhile……..**

Ran Miyu and Aya were outside of the school. "Wow Miyu I love your shoes" Aya said.

"Miyu got them for her Yamato- Kun". "Gag"! "Ran you're so mean"! Something roared to a stop right on the sidewalk.

"Yuya"! "Get in". "Nani"?! Ran bellowed. He opened the door. "Come on"! He urged. "Oh okay" Miyu and Ran said.

"Miyu? Ran? We can't we have to go to school" Aya said in horror. "Aya listen, it's Rei. He's very sick and won't listen to anybody" he said.

Yuya could've quit after "It's Rei". In seconds Aya was in the car and they were speeding down the road.

"We only had like an half an hour anyway" Ran said.

_Otohata- Kun… I hope he's okay. What if the guy came to get revenge? What if he's' dead? I couldn't bear it; I love him so much…_

"Aya don't cry Rei will be fine" Miyu said. Aya; s hand flew to her face. Sure enough there were tears.

_I love him so much……_ "He'll be okay chicken head! Now quit your crying… its zero mean" Ran said.

"Look"Miyu cried. A pale a sickly looking Rei was stomping down the sidewalk. Yuya stopped the car and Aya lept out.

"Otohata- Kun"! She sang. He turned. "Hey Aya". "Otohata- Kun… you look awful" she said touching his forehead.

It was beaded with sweat. It was mid- December. "You feel very hot" she said with a blush.

"I don't _cough_ know what the hell your talking about" he said. "You sound horrible. We need to get you to a doctor"-

"No" he snarled, making he recoil her outstretched hand. He coughed again. "Otohata- Kun please"-

"I SAID NO"!! He bellowed. Aya tried to ignore the tears pricking at her eyes. "Please… for me".

"NO"!! From the corner of her eye Aya could see Yuya holding Ran back from beating the hell out of Yuya.

"Doshde"? "What"? "Doshde"? "I don't have to answer to you Aya" he growled. He began to walk away.

Violent coughing came from the distance and Aya followed it. Rei was coughing up blood.

"Otohata- Kun"! "Go away Aya". "Listen to me! You need a doctor". "I don't need anything especially from you" he snapped.

"Why won't"- "I don't know what you don't understand about no _cough_ _cough cough hack"._

"I don't and I'll never"- CRASH! Rei Otohata collapsed in a heap on the side walk. "Otohata- Kun"!! Aya shrieked.

She knelt down beside him and checked for a pulse. Okay so he was still alive but… how was she supposed to lift him?

"Hello"? "Yuya this is Aya come quickly. Otohata- Kun fainted"! She realized that she was sobbing.

"Okay Aya calm down. Where are you"? "A few blocks away… I don't know what's wrong with him Yuya" she sobbed.

"Calm down. We'll be there soon"!

A few minutes later Yuya pulled up to the curb and helped her load Rei into the car. "Oh Otohata" Aya murmured.

She laid his head in her lap and stroked his hair. "Please be alright" she whispered.

**Back at the house….**

_**Rei's POV**_

Nothing was clear anymore. The last I remember was snapping at Aya and watching her beautiful eyes fill with tears… Why the hell did I just think that?

"_I don't know what you don't understand about no"_ I had hissed. Poor Aya as soon as I got out of here I would go and-

Where was here? I bet that Kotobuki left me on the ground in that alley. Stupid kogal. I had heard Aya shriek as I hit the ground.

I need to learn how to be more coordinated… I must've hurt her feelings pretty bad. I not going to any damned doctor.

I hate doctors and hospitals. I knew she had wanted me to go pretty bad. But that was something I'd never do… not even for her.

**Normal POV**

_What the hell am I doing in Aya's room?_ Was Rei's first thought when he woke up. "Aya why the hell am I here"? He started to snap, but the joy on her face was too great.

"Otohata- Kun" Aya said happily. "Where am I"? He croaked. _I sound awful _he thought. "What happened"? He demanded with a scowl.

"You fainted". "I did". "Yes you did right in the middle of telling me that you didn't need me" she murmured with a blush.

"Oh….". "You are very sick Otohata- Kun". He rolled his eyes. "You need a doctor"- "No"! He hissed again.

"Well then maybe I could take care of you for"- "No". "Okay then…." She said looking down in shame.

Rejection washed through her, instinctive and strong. He cupped her face and made her look at him.

She looked away. "What now" he demanded. "Nothing" she said looking away. "Did I hurt your feelings"?

"No" she lied. "You suck at lying Aya" he said with a smirk. She blushed. "If that's what you want…" he began.

Aya looked at him expectantly. "Then I guess you can stay with me… but only until I get better" he said.

"Really"? She asked eyeing him skeptically. "Yeah I can't go on the radio sounding like crap" he croaked.

"And I guess I can pay you"- "Oh no Rei I can't take your money" Aya said. "If that's what"-

"You really sound awful Otohata- Kun do you want something to drink"? "No" he rasped.

Actually it felt like his throat was on fire but he felt some odd longing to talk to Aya a little bit longer.

"I'll be right back". "I'll try not to die while you're gone" he said smirking at her out raged expression.

**Gomen- Nasi about taking forever to update… I re wrote this chap like five times until I got it how I wanted.**

**I will write another chapter after this.**

**Thanks Amy and Aki for your wonderful reviews.**

**They really brighten up my day.**

**On ward to the next chap!! **


	7. The answer shes been waiting for

You're Christmas Angel

**You're Christmas Angel**

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own GALS! When I take over the world I will though….**

"Hey Rei how was you're visit with Aya? Did you have fun"? Yuya eagerly asked a few days later.

"I'm alive aren't I"? He replied. "Ran was right" Yuya muttered. "Sure is cold out today" Rei noted.

"I know its freezing! Hey did you hear about…." Rei tuned out Yuya's babbling for their duration of their walk to school.

It sure was nice of Aya to take care of me like that He thought. She didn't bother him that much except one time…

**Flashback**

"Oh no"! Aya shrieked. Her scream had waken up Rei who was just until a moment ago sleeping peacefully.

He struggled out of bed and down the stairs. He smelled smoke. "Oh hell…." He murmered to himself.

"Not again" Aya said. When he made it to the kitchen smoke was everywhere which made him cough.

"What the hell did you do"? He demanded as Aya opened some windows. "Otohata- Kun I'm so sorry I was trying to"-

"Burn my house down"? She blushed. "I'm really sorry I was trying to bake something" she said.

He leaned against the counter and sighed as she dumped the charred mess into the trash can.

"I can't do anything right" she said as tears came to her eyes. She turned away from him to face the window.

"Why are you crying"? "I'm not _sniffing_ crying" Aya lied. She was so frustrated. This was the fifth time she had tried to bake this Christmas stuff and now-

"You can't give up that easily Aya". She turned to look at him. "What"? "I said you can' give up that easily, not that I care or anything".

"You're absolutely right" she said with a smile. "I know I can do it". "Just uh... try it at your own place… I don't want to call the fire department again" he said trying not to laugh.

**Present**

"Kotobuki…."! Naka teach bellowed. "I'm king of the world"! Ran cried dancing on top of her desk.

"Get off of the dammed desk"! "Whatever"! Ran called back. "Ran you could fall Naka-Sen is right" Aya said.

"Like a little scrape could get the worlds greatest GAL down" Ran snorted. "I heard that it's supposed to be a big storm tonight" Miyu said deciding to ignore Ran.

"I hope that's it's not bad" Aya said absent mindedly. "So... how was you're visit with Otochi"?

"It was alright". "You can do better than that" Miyu said. "Tell Miyu everything"! "Well okay… I almost burned the house down" Aya confessed.

"And Otochi didn't kill you"? Ran interjected from seemingly nowhere. "No… but I guess he was pretty mad... I would've been too".

Aya told the story in detail. "A story like that makes me hungry! Come on lets go get some ramen"! Ran crowed when the bell rang.

"There are plenty of Ramen places in Shibuya" Miyu said mentally going over a map. "Yes that sounds like fun" Aya said.

"Great and we can do our homework" Aya said tugging on her coat.

**Meanwhile…**

"You should have seen that though... the effect were so fake" Yuya said. "Yeah fascinating" Rei said sarcastically.

"Oh look its Otohata"!! Some girls squealed. "He looks gorgeous in the coat" another girl gushed.

Rei turned around to death glare the girls when he realized who they were. He rembered these girls.

He had jumped in front of Aya that day to save her from being punched and got nailed him self.

"Who are these"- "Run Yuya. Just do it". "What"? "WE LOVE YOU"!! The tan GALS shrieked along with their little crowd.

"Rei wait I don't"- "It was nice knowing you" Rei said with a smirk as he got caught up in the crowd.

"HELP ME"!! Yuya cried.

**Meanwhile….**

"Someone's in trouble" Ran said hearing the cry of help me. "It sounds like Second place" Aya said looking up from her book.

Ran was out of the booth running down the street. "Wait" Miyu and Aya called getting up to follow.

"It's too slippery to be running this fast" Aya gasped. "A little ice isn't enough to stop the worlds greatest GAL" Ran crowed.

"Look over there"! Miyu cried pointing at the crowd. "Tan skanks" Ran growled. "I'm not really good at this sort of thing" Aya panted.

"Aya do you like Rei"? "Yes". "Are you willing to fight for him"? Aya blushed. "Yes". "Did you do you homework"? "…" "Can I copy it"?

"Ran this isn't about"- "Not you bitches again"Rika /Red tan GAL/ said. "Who the hell are calling bitches tan skank"?! Ran crowed sliding to a stop in front of her.

"Leave our Rei alone"! "Make me"! "I will"! "Shut the hell up"!!

"I don't have time for this Ran kick"! She crowed. POKA!! "You bitch" Rika whined holding her head.

Aya and Miyu decided to take the detour around the crowd. "Sign mine next"! A girl cried to Rei who was backing up nervously.

"Otohata- Kun this way"! Aya cried. He turned and ran with her into a nearby alley where she collapsed gasping.

"I don't know how you move so fast in those death traps you call boots" Rei said. Aya just kept on gasping.

"But you were pretty fast, you almost out ran Kotobuki". "Me out run Ran"? Aya asked with a blush.

"Those tan GALS or whatever you guys call yourselves are really annoying". Aya struggled up from the ground.

"AUGH"!! Ran cried. "Ran" Aya gasped. "The moron can handle herself". Aya dashed out of the alleyway.

"MY FOOT!! OUCH DAMMIT"!! Ran cried. Aya pushed her self to run even faster.

"We got you now Kotobuki"! The tan face GALS cried. "Like hell you do" Ran growled. "My boyfriend is a police officer and I'm calling him right now" Miyu said. Her phone was knocked from her hand.

Suddenly a voice they knew very well rang out. "Platform boomerang"! A pair of brown boots sailed past Ran and Miyu and hit the tan GALS in the head.

With a clang they landed back on Aya's feet. "Wow Aya I didn't know you had that in you" Miyu said.

A whistle blowing in distance came closer. "Yamato- Kun"! Miyu cried. "Miyu- Chan I heard Ran screaming. Are you all alright"?

"I'm fine now that you're here" Miyu said causing him to blush. "I'll take it from here Aya…. Nice work".

"Thank you" Aya said. "Impressive" said a deep voice. Aya blushed. "I might need you to become my body guard someday".

Aya smiled. "Hello?! What about my foot"?! Ran demanded. "Oh sorry I'll send someone over to look at it" Yamato said.

"It hurts"!! "I told you that no good would come of you wearing those dammed boots: Rei said.

"Shut up baka! You don't know anything"! She yelled. Suddenly Yuya appeared holding some cups.

"Hot chocolate anyone"? He asked with a grin. "How anticlimactic" Rei muttered. "It's snowing" Miyu noted.

"I heard that there was supposed to be a big storm starting today" Yuya said. "Maji"?! Ran said.

"Yeah I tried to tell Rei the same thing" Yuya said.

"I'm freezing can we please go inside some place"? Ran complained. Rei scooped her up which made Aya turn just a little green.

"Hey put me down"! Ran wailed. _I knew it; he never stopped liking her. In the alley he didn't run after her just to spare my feelings._

_Poor Rei having to be Kind to me…_

"Here Yuya you take it" Rei said in disgust as he passed Ran to Yuya. "What the hell do you mean by IT"?! Ran demanded as Yuya started walking.

"Answer me Otochi"!! She bellowed. Aya stood motionless as the other walked on. Her hair was getting wet from the snow.

A warm hand touched her shoulder. "Come on… unless you want me to carry you" Rei said.

"What's wrong now"?! "Nothing" she said beginning to walk.

"That's not going to work this time Aya"! He snapped causing her to stop. "What's not"?

"Your nothing attitude. When I ask a question I expect it to be answered"! "What do want me to say"? She asked tearfully.

"The answer"! "You wouldn't care anyway Rei. Just be honest and tell me that it's Ran you care about" she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me or try to be kind to me any longer Rei…. I know the truth… I know that you like Ran" she chocked out.

For a moment they stood there motionless letting the snow swirl around them.

"No I don't and I have no idea why I'm even justifying this to you… but if I did like Kotobuki she'd be my girlfriend. She's too heavy to carry anyway and I was just being nice.

I don't even know why you care who I like anyway".

"I….". "And I never said that I didn't like you Aya you said that". She blushed. "Listen I'll be inside… I'm not about to freeze my ass off just to argue with you".

Aya stood there blushing and motionless. _All of this time I thought that he liked her…._ "Are you coming or not"?

"Yes lets go we don't want to keep Ran waiting too long do we"? She joked. "By the way. This conversation never happened".

"Right" Aya agreed. Even though she knew that she'd treasure it forever.

**Yay! I did it! I was just watching GALS! Episode 21 and it gave me the whole I never said I didn't like you idea.**

**Thank you Aki for you reviews.**

**Onward to the next chapter!!**


	8. A plan and a holiday

You're Christmas Angel

**You're Christmas Angel**

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own GALS! But I do own the chicken flavored Ramen I'm eating…**

"It's so freaking good"! Ran cried. "I have to agree with you Ran; this is the best Ramen I've ever tasted" Aya said.

"Aya-ppe you traitor"! A familiar voice said. "Tatsukichi- Kun"! Ran cried. "Ran-pyon"! "Hey brother"! He greeted Yuya.

"Don't call me bro-""Aya-ppe why did you just say that this was the best ramen you've ever eaten? Why"?

"I'm sorry Tatsukichi". "It's alright but you really haven't had ramen until you've had mine"!

"Shut up and taste monkey boy" Ran said taking her chop sticks and shoving them into his mouth.

His eyes turned all sparkly. "Ook"! he said in awe. "I must find out the secret to this flavor" he drooled.

"Hey Aya what are you reading"? Miyu asked. "Me? Oh nothing just some key points for tomorrow's exam" Aya said.

"Which one the algebra one"? Rei asked. "Yes that's the one". "Do you mind"? He asked reaching for the book.

"No go ahead" Aya said. Soon they were both poised over the math book scribbling vigorously.

"Oh look Miyu can't see outside" Miyu said. "You're right! How the hell are we supposed to get home in this mess"?! Ran demanded.

"We could just stay and do a nighter" Aya suggested. "No"! Everyone minus Rei yelled. She blushed.

"A GAL always needs her beauty sleep" Miyu said in a gentle tone. "How do you propose we leave… we can't even see to get to the train" Yuya said.

"Miyu could call the Hachi poli and tell her Yamato- Kun to give us a ride". "What are you waiting for"? Yuya asked.

A few minutes and some sappy romantic remarks later Miyu was off of the phone. "He said that he would do anything for"-

"Unless you want Ramen all over you I suggest you stop" Ran threatened. A few minutes later a couple of police cruisers appeared outside.

"I guess that's our ride" Aya said. "Okay who rides with whom"? Ran demanded. "I'm riding with My Yamato- Kun" Miyu said.

"I'll ride with bro too and"- "I'll come too"! Yuya and Tasukichi said at the same time. "Great so I guess Rei and Aya have a car to themselves" Ran said slyly.

Their plan was working out perfectly. "Ready to go Aya"? "Uh- huh. See you at home" Aya called to Ran and Miyu.

The snow was so thick that Aya couldn't see anything when they stepped outside. "Oh I can't see a thing"! She said feeling around in the fog.

Something clasped her hand and she blushed. "Don't say I never do anything for you" Rei grumbled.

"Look their holding hands"! Miyu cried from the back seat. "Gag! That was a great idea though Miyu" Ran said.

"Aya-ppe and Otochi are dating now"? Tasukichi asked. "Shh"! Ran and Miyu said.

They watched as Rei helped her into the car and got in himself. "Yes"! Miyu squealed.

Aya wished that the police cruiser had heat. "Thank you Otohata- Kun" she said. "No problem Aya".

"I hope this storm doesn't get too bad" Aya said trying to make conversation. She turned to Rei for his reply but he was silent.

He was asleep. Even though he was he still looked like an angel. _My angel_ she thought with a blush.

That's when an idea struck her. She dialed Miyu's cell. "I need to ask you something. Can you two wait for me at home"?

"Sure Aya. Is everything okay"? "Yes everything is fine". "How is Rei"? "Otohata-Kun is asleep".

"Oh… I see you at home Aya". "Okay bye". "Bye".

Aya hung up and realized that she was tired too so she settled in for a nap too.

Rei woke up when he felt something hit his shoulder. He looked down to see that it was Aya and that she was asleep.

She groaned. "Go back to sleep we're almost there" he whispered to her. She blushed in her sleep.

"You wouldn't mind dropping the lady off first would you"? Rei asked the driver. "No problem her house is closer anyway".

"Deep down I always knew…." Aya said. Rei looked at her and realized that she was talking in her sleep.

"You like Ran don't you"? He sighed. Not this again. Did she worry about it so much that she talked in her sleep?

The car came to a stop. "Wait here" Rei told the driver. He took Aya into his arms and stepped outside.

Her eyes sprang open. "Otohata- Kun what are you doing"? She gasped. "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you- Never mind why. Go inside" he ordered.

"Okay then urm… goodnight". "Goodnight" he said turning away. "Goodnight" Aya said going inside.

"Ooh look she's blushing"! Miyu said. "What did he say"? Ran asked. "Tell us everything"Miyu said.

"…. And then I said goodnight again" Aya finished.

"So what's the big idea"? Miyu asked again. Aya motioned for her to lean in closer. "Great idea Christmas eve is tomorrow" Miyu said.

"So will you help me"? "Yeah and I have some shots of Otochi from a couple of summers ago"! Ran said springing to her feet and falling.

"OUCH"!! "It worries Miyu how you're brain is s dense". "Shut up" she hissed as Aya helped her up.

"We'll get started first thing in the morning" Miyu said. "Right now I'm too tired". "Me too".

"Goodnight everyone" Aya said d as she trudged upstairs.

**Meanwhile….**

"Rei are you awake"? "I am now" he said. "What do you think we'll get for Christmas"? "Don't be so childish Yuya if you want to talk to me then do it in the morning".

"Well"? "I don't know and I really don't care".

"You know that you would care if no one got you anything". "Right. Goodnight Yuya". "Night".

**Yay its Christmas Eve!!**

"Who has the vanilla"? Aya asked. "Oh me sorry" Miyu said handing it over. "All of this baking is zero mean" Ran said from her perch in the living room.

"Not when you doing it for somebody you care about" Miyu said. "That's right" Aya said.

"Ran you didn't do your portion" Miyu noted. "I have my things done". "Maji"?! Aya and Miyu said.

"Yeah the worlds greatest GAL never waits until the last minute" Ran cheered. "Now hurry up I have to go decorate Hachi before all of the locals do" she said.

"Aya it's ready"! Miyu said tossing her the oven mitts. Aya pulled her creation out. "It's perfect" she breathed.

Miyu sweat dropped. "Aya you have to put on the frosting after it comes out". Aya blushed.

"Oh" she said with a blush. "I knew that". "Like hell you did! Gimme"! Ran crowed taking the cookie off the cookie sheet.

"Here we go again" Aya said taking out another bowl.

**Meanwhile….**

"I just don't know what the hell to buy girls" Rei said to himself. He'd bought everything for everyone else except Ran Miyu and Aya.

He stopped in front of a Victoria's Secret store and considered it for a moment what each GAL would do.

"What the hell Otochi?! Are you hitting on me"? Ran would bellow. And most likely punch him in the face.

"Why thank you" Miyu would say wit a blush. Yamato would problay beat the hell out of him later though or arrest him for sexual abuse….

"Thank you" Aya would say with a blush and he wouldn't be surprised if her head didn't explode.

Nah I'll keep looking He said to himself.

**Back with the GALS!**

"MERRY NOT YET CHRISTMAS EVERYONE" Ran crowed from atop Hachi. "Ran you're going to make a scence" Aya hissed.

"Like she isn't noticeable enough" Miyu said rolling her eyes and pointing to her red mini dress and matching platform boots.

They were al wearing the same thing even with cute little Santa hats and the dresses were made to look like Santa robes.

Hachi was decked out in antlers and a blinking red nose to resemble Rudolph. Everything in Shibuya was decorated with Christmas lights except the people themselves.

"I love the holidays" Ran said leaping off of Hachi. "Me too" Aya said. "Ran-pyon"! Called a loud voice.

"Tasukichi- Kun"! "Merry Christmas Ran-pyon"! "Hey where's second place"? Ran asked looking around him.

"And Yamato- Kun"? Miyu asked. "Have you seen Otohata- Kun"? Aya asked. "Brother and Otochi are still shopping or something… and I haven't heard from Yamato at all" Tasukichi said.

"Aya what time is it"? Ran asked. "It's noon why"? "Oh no I was supposed to help Towa- Rin set up for the party" Ran said.

"I'd be happy to help me Ran-pyon with anything"- Ran had taken off down the street with Miyu and Aya in tow.

"Ran-pyon wait for me"!! He wailed.

**Meanwhile with Yuya and Mami… **

"Smile Yuya"! Mami said. Yuya did his best to smile. "That's perfect! It should go on our Christmas card"! Mami said.

"Mami- Rin can I please go now I have things to do like pack for instance…" "Where are you going"?! She demanded.

"Well it's kind of a tradition… every year we spend the night at Palm Tree after the party because some of us are too lazy to get up and go home and then we open presents in the morning" Yuya said.

"Sounds like fun! Can I come too"? Yuya was shocked. Mami- Rin was actually asking him instead of telling him?

"If you want"- "GREAT! I'll see you later Yuya"!

**Meanwhile with Otochi…**

Sometimes Rei wished holidays didn't exist. "It's just too much of a pain" He said to himself as he packed some clothes.

Maybe he wouldn't go to the party. Maybe he would just stay home away from all of the mess….

But Aya was going to be there and he had something important to tell her. Something that he had been holding back for much too long….

He sighed as he thought about it.

Maybe he would stay home… No! He had to get this off of his chest before it killed him.

With a sigh he put on his jacket and picked up his bag and cut off some lights. "Kotobuki better not mock me for this" he said to himself.

**What can't Otochi take anymore?! What will he tell Aya? Will he finally confess or will it be over?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for you reviews Anime Girl and Aki. I agree with you anime girl. Aya and Rei forever!!**


	9. Harsh words

You're Christmas Angel

**You're Christmas Angel**

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own GALS! Or Christmas!**

The GALS were helping Towa- Rin set up for the party. Aya was hanging up streamers. Miyu was helping Towa-Rin in the Kitchen.

Ran was sampling the food as usual.

"This is great Miyu no wonder bro brags about you all of the time" Ran said. "Oh Yamato- Kun said that?! Really"? Miyu said getting herself all worked up.

"Oh Miyu your going to have to stop doing that when you get embarrassed" Aya said as she hopped off of the stool.

"Miyu can't help it"!

**Otochi….**

The train ride to the city was boring and uneventful. Until a small piece of paper fell out of his pocket.

He picked it up. It was a snap shot of Aya from the last Christmas party. He remembered when he had taken it…

**Flashback…**

"Okay Aya's next"! Ran crowed shoving her in front of the camera. "Ran…."! Rei frowned at her from behind the lens and cleared his throat.

"Don't look at me like that Otochi"! Ran growled. "Move then" he said. "Ready"? he asked Aya.

"Hai… whenever you are" she said in a shaky voice.

He frowned at her.

"At least fake a smile Hoshino". She did smile and the picture was a nice result of it.

**Present**

"That's a pretty young lady" the man next to him said. Rei looked up in response. "Hey you're Rei Otohata"! He said.

He pulled out a pen and some paper. "My daughter is a really big fan… do you mind"? "Nah".

He sighed his name and handed it back to the guy. "Thank you" he said. "No prob" he said.

"Our next stop is Shibuya" the announcer said over the intercom as the train came to a stop.

_Here goes nothing_ Rei thought as he stepped onto the platform.

**Palm Tree…**

"Hey Second place" Miyu said. "Hey Miyu". "Hey Mami – Rin what are you doing here"?

"I came t enjoy the party with Yuya" she said. "That's nice" Aya said. "Anyone want some juice"? Miyu asked.

**Shibuya**

Kasumi had a plan. And it was a good one too. "I'll stick some gum to the floor a palm tree. Kotobuki will get stuck… and she'll be so humiliated she'll leave Shibuya forever" she crowed.

"That's the lamest plan ever" a tan GAL said. "Well what do you suggest"?! "Just let them have their party in peace Kasumi… or you'll deal with us"!

"Why do you care so much"?! "Because our Rei is in there and if you touch a hair o his head"-

"Why should I listen to you"- POKA!! "Our work here is done" Rika said as they stomped off down the street leaving a bruised Kasumi behind.

**Palm Tree**

"You think you can beat me Kotobuki"? "More like know I can beat you Honda"! Ran snarled as she Para danced even harder.

"Why is Miss Ran so competitive about dancing"? Maki Komine asked Naokchi. "I don't know it's just something that her and my bro do all of the time there so weird" Naokich replied to his girlfriend.

"Oh look Yamato- Kun mistletoe"! Miyu cried. "Uh…" he stammered. "Indeed it is". "You don't have to be so bashful Yamato- Kun".

"I show you bashful" he said grabbing her.

"Miyu and Yamato sure look happy together" Aya said to Towa- Rin. "I know I wish Gill- Man was that bold"-

"I'm right here you know and I can show you bold later if"- "DECTIVE KUDOH"!! Two cries pierced the air.

"Oh no…" Aya trailed off. "It sure is nice to see you here datchu" Sayo said. "Thanks".

Aya was beginning to get nervous. Ran placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aya he'll come… and if he doesn't…" She cracked her knuckles to clarify.

Aya giggled. "Oh Ran you're so violent". "AWW GROSS"! She sudden yelled. "Can't Miyu and Yamato get a room or something"? Ran said turning a little green.

"Oh Ran…". "I bet that'll be you and Otochi someday" she said suddenly, all traces of teasing gone from her eyes.

"Ran…"! Aya said with a blush. It was hard enough to talk to him but _kissing him?_ Just the mere thought of that make her weak in the knees.

Suddenly she was in hysterics. "I knew you wanted to! Hahahaha! It's written all over your face"!

Ran clutched her stomach. "Ran-pyon dance with me" Tatsukichi said appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"Sure Tatsukichi- Kun. See you around Aya".

_Antama mo yokute itsumo suki ga nakute... _The song blasted from the radio. Aya was the only one with out a dance partner.

_Watashi naddo kitto baka Ni sarteru…_ "Hey Aya". "Otohata- Kun"! "Do you want to dance"?

"S- Sure" Aya stammered. He led out to the dance floor. If the world would have ended right now she would have never noticed.

She peered over the back of Rei's shoulder and could have sworn she saw Miyu and Ran wink at her.

**A little later….**

"This party is a definite success" Towa- Rin agreed a little later. "Miyu thinks so too" Miyu said cheerfully.

"I think this is a very nice party" Aya agreed. "Yes! The Great Ran did it again"! Ran crowed happily.

"At midnight the fun really starts" Towa- Rin said. "I wonder how many of you're friends will last" Towa- Rin.

"That sounds like a bet" Ran said with an evil gleam in her eye. "Okay then I bet 500 yen that you'll only last until"-

"500 yen isn't very much" Aya said.

"Who asked you anyway" Ran grumbled.

"Enjoying the party brother"? Tatsukichi asked. "Yeah it's okay" Rei replied. "Hey man what's wrong"?

Rei scowled at Yuya. "What do you mean"? "You just seem so distant tonight…". "Otochi is always distant and silent right brother? Maybe he just has a lot on his mind" Tatsukichi said.

"Yeah sure" he answered. Actually monkey boy had hit the nail right on the head. This was just too much for one person to process.

He walked away and sat outside without a coat or anything. _Sometimes I create my own messes._

_This sucks. Maybe I should call it a night. I could just go home… but I'd freeze my ass off without a coat and I don't think anyone would-_

"Doshde no Otohata- Kun"? "Huh? Aya"? "I'm sorry… I can go inside if you want me to".

"No you can stay". "You look so troubled. Is there anything I can do to help"? He sighed. _Actually you're kind of the main part of my problem... _

"No". "Is there something wrong… you can talk to me about it if you'd like" she said with a blush.

"Actually I can't". "Huh"? "Just go back inside this doesn't concern you". "Oh… I guess I'll"-

"GO"! He yelled suddenly. Aya was startled and the tears came fast. "Okay then" she said.

. "Aya I….". "I- I'll just g- go" she said.

She bolted inside of the door before he could stop her. _Gee, Rei how nice of you _he thought to himself.

A few minutes later an enraged Kogal came storming outside. "REI YOU IDIOT JERK BASTARD"!! Ran bellowed.

"Keep it down Kotobuki". "KEEP IT DOWN?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KEEP IT DOWN WHEN YOU ALWAYS MAKE HER CRY?! I'VE BEEN KEEPING IT DOWN FOR TOO LONG"!!

"Ran calm down you're causing a scene". "I'M GONNA START A CRIME SCENE IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE HELL YOU CAN'T BE NICE TO HER"!!

"I told her to leave me alone but she just had to keep pushing"- "Do you think that she might have just wanted to help you… you… BAKA ICHURU"?

"An idiot bastard am I? Well you need to learn how to mind you own business Kotobuki. You always meddle in things where you don't belong".

"Listen jerk Aya is my friend… and NO ONE treats her like that!! Not even your sorry ass you lame-o excuse for a man"!

"You have no idea what hell is going through my head right now"! "I don't give a damn… go back in there and"-

"Stay out of this". Ran grabbed him by his shirt collar. "NO! You're gonna stand there and listen to me dammit"!

"Do you know how many times she's come to me crying about you? How many tears she sheds over you? Any idea at all"?

"Everyday Miyu and I assure her that things are going to work out someday but for what? It won't since you obviously don't give a damn about her! Or anybody else but yourself"!

"How the hell do you"- "Shut up! I'm not done! Why are you leading her on like this? If you don't like her then tell her already! Stop building up her fragile hopes just to tear them down"!

For once Rei didn't know what to say. "She loves you so much that it practically kills her. And it will someday! She's gonna die of a broken heat because of you and all you can say is 'what Aya thinks is her problem' you selfish arrogant bastard"!

Ran's chest heaved in out… she was so mad that she was also shaking. "And the worst part is that you don't eve care about what I'm saying you'll just file under the things I don't give a damn about section of your brain".

"I- I didn't know that". "That's all you have to say"?! "OOOOH"! Ran's hand flew up to smack him but he caught it.

"Calm down Kotobuki. The rest I'm going to say to her". "You mean you're going to talk to her about it"?! "Maji"?!

"Yes now shut up and go inside". "When"? "Nani"? "When"? "That's none of you're business when"!

"You have until midnight or I'm kicking your ass". "My mother told me to never hit a lady but since you aren't one… don't tempt me…"

"Are you threatening me you self centered arrogant son of a….. No I like you're mother too much to blame her for an asshole like you"!

"Yeah okay Kotobuki… any other insults you want to throw at me before I leave"? "You're not leaving"!

"Oh yes I am" He let go of her hand. "See what I mean? She just wants to be around you… she loves you you know".

Rei sighed. "Yeah I know". This was gonna be harder that he thought.

**Omg! What? What? Tell me! Even I don't know and I'm the author!**

**R and R okay?**


	10. I love you

You're Christmas Angel

**You're Christmas Angel**

**Chapter 10**

**I don't own GALS I wish I did. Aya and Rei forever!! Okay read on…**

The minutes were ticking by until midnight and it was getting colder by the second. After being verbally assulauted by Ran… Rei had a new approach on his dilemma.

_Should I take you hand or let it go? I can't take this feeling much more… do I take your hand or let it go?_ The singer inside wailed.

Great. Did this problem have a theme song now? Rei sighed. _I'm not good at commitment and I'm not good at relationships; I'm not good period Aya _he had told her that day.

_Which way do I go?_ The singer wailed again. He'd had to walk away because the look on her face practically killed him inside.

.

But tonight he'd been so out of line. He'd caused her so much pain over the years… and made her cry.

He'd all but killed her. He was cold to her and ignored her and often left her standing alone.

Maybe if he just left… she'd never see him again anyway. But he knew that would hurt her more than all the things he had done combined.

"Dammit" he growled.

**Inside….**

"I've never seen Otohata- Kun looked so troubled before" Aya said sadly. "Don't let it ruin your holiday Aya" Miyu said.

"Aya I just finished talking to Otochi… boy I really let him have it! I told he needed to learn how to treat us GALS and how much he was hurting you".

Aya's eyes widened in alarm. "Did he leave"? "No way he's still outside but he has a lot on his mind right now" Ran said with a strange look.

"About what"? "You'll see" Ran said again with another weird look.

"Will he come back in"? "Yeah he has something to talk to you about". The clock struck 11:30pm.

"Thirty minutes" she hissed at Miyu. Miyu nodded and skipped off somewhere. "Until what"? Aya murmured to herself.

**Outside…**

_I don't know if I can do this... Its eleven thirty. Oh Aya… why can't you just be a mind reader or something?_

_I have to do it. I must. For Aya. For me. If I don't Ran will kick my- Why am I afraid of a girl?_

_This is going to be so hard. Maybe I should go back to being like I used to be instead of giving her rides and talking to her._

_I can't._

"_I hope you still want me the way I want you"…_ came the music from inside.

"_I've got this Ice box where my heart used to be… I'm so cold, I'm so cold I'm so cold I'm so cold"… _

"Very funny" he grumbled. Obviously a work of Kotobuki…

"Oh no". It was eleven forty five now. Thinking was very time consuming… _Okay go. Now._

He walked inside. "Otochi glad you could make it"! Miyu said smugly. "Aya is upstairs Otochi. You can do it" Ran said with a wink.

He walked down the long dark hallway to the stairs. He took them two steps at a time.

_I can do this. All of this mental distress over one Girl… I hope she's wroth it. _ He swallowed. And knocked on a door where soft music was coming from.

He remembered something from long ago…

**Flashback…**

"Don't you think that you're a little self centered Rei, you need to condisider Aya's feelings more often" Yuya said as they strolled down the street.

"Her… feelings…" he'd trailed off in shock.

**Flashback with in flashback!**

"Is it fun for you to embarrass me like this"? Aya said to Ran. "Go on Otochi tell them 'I'm Aya's boyfriend"! Ran chirped.

"They asked you if you were my boyfriend. So how about it"? Rei said. Ran started to say something but Aya cut her off.

"ISN'T MY LIFE ALREADY MESSED UP ENOUGH?! STAY OUT OF IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE"! She had screamed.

He could do nothing but follow her moving form with his eyes as he stood there in shock.

**The following was from episode 50 and 51 which was kind of a spoiler but hey it was dramatic.**

**Thank you veoh video network!!**

**Present….**

The gold knob glistened from the light in the middle of the hall. It would take a gesture a few steps and a few words so he could be rid of this forever!

_I can't do that to her…_

He imagined of reading the news paper one day and reading about a young girl dying prematurely.

He'd know that it would've been because of him-

"Otohata- Kun"? An angel's voice said. "Doshde no Otohata- Kun"?

He pushed her back into the room and she landed with a soft thud on the edge of the bed. "What are"-

"Listen. Don't speak" he ordered sharply.

She nodded in mute horror or what looked like horror to him. He could see his face in her big brown eyes and he looked livid.

"I'm not going to beat you or anything you know" he added sheepishly as he closed the door.

"When I first met you… I thought you were just another idiotic GAL. But then I got to know you better and I guess I got used to you.

But then Kotobuki told me that you liked me… that I was you're first love".

Aya nodded and clenched her jaw.

So it was _Ran!_

"I told you that I wasn't good for you but you wouldn't listen. And I guess I was glad. Besides Miyu you're the only okay GAL I know".

Aya blushed.

"Even after the Kotobuki and me rumors you still liked me… and here we are".

"I'm still just as bad as I was before and I just don't know why you"-

Her furious expression cut him short.

"Why do you think of yourself in such a way?! I know that you're kinder that you let on… so why do you put yourself down"? She snapped.

He was shocked. "Gomen- Nasi…" she trailed off shamefully.

"I'm not I'm just simply stating a fact Aya. You should stay away from me… It'll never work" he turned to walk away.

"No"! She yelled suddenly. "No matter how hard you try to get rid of me… no matter how much you put me down and look at other girls or break my heart or even try to leave me… I'm not letting you go!

I will always be by you're side whether you like it or not Otohata- Kun… I love you and there's nothing you cando about it"! She shouted with tears flowing down her face.

Rei stopped to look at her and smirked. "What's so funny"?! She demanded tearfully.

He smirked again.

He closed the distance between them in three quick strides.

Aya almost fainted from the intensity of their kiss.

Wait… they were kissing!! When she realized that she blushed really red.

Even she wasn't prepared for her next move.

Her blood boiled and she crushed herself against him eagerly. Aya could've died and been happy for the rest of eternity.

Suddenly his hands pulled her off of him and she finally noticed her surroundings.

She dropped her head, which was suddenly on a pillow back and gasped. Why was Rei suddenly on top of her?

She blushed.

"What's so funny was that you said my line. I love you too and there's nothing that _you_ can do about it Aya… no matter how many times you run away… and go into depressions and whine about you're grade dropping… no matter how many times I tell you that I'm not good for you.

That day in Odabia I wanted to make you mine so badly I could hardly restrain myself from reaching across that table and making you mine Aya.

I could hardly look at you… when you believed that first love was too heavy for me and that I didn't want you and the way you're tears fell because of me"-

"Don't… I love you the way you are Rei. No matter how much you told me the opposite deep down I always knew that you had feelings for me too"-

She was cut off by another kiss from him.

Much to her dismay he pulled back from her. She blushed again. "I love it when you do that, the way the color stains you're cheeks and floods you're face…"

She clapped her hand over her mouth to cover her smile.

"Don't hide that light from me Aya" he said stroking her hair with his free hand.

She blushed again. "It's kind of funny…" "What"? "The way that you can be so cold and then be so tender to me".

For once _he_ blushed.

**Sorry to interrupt but… I didn't know that Rei Otohata had emotions!! Or that he was tender…**

Which made Aya blush even redder. "Oh Rei…" she giggled.

He glowered at her. "Shut up".

"What happened to Mr. Tender and sensitive guy"? "He never left… you'd better be glad that he's a sucker for you Aya".

"Tell him I said thanks". "He says you're welcome". Aya giggled. "And he wants to kiss you again".

"Okay then… but don't tell Otohata- Kun… he gets jealous easily" she whispered with a laugh.

"I won't" he promised mockingly.

And he pressed her lips against hers.

**Woot! I did it! I'm going to write the epilogue next! Like right now! R and R!**


End file.
